Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Style)
The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Bill - Tulio Monteiro (Rio) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - CheeTree (Hatchimals: Adventures in Hatchtopia) *Jangles the Clown - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Rude Rullops (The Fryguy Show) *Jangles' Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Daniel Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kirarise (Cocotama) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Vileplume (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Snivy (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Style) - Sophie Mancini Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Style) - Hilda Hippo We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Style) - Elmer Fudd My Bad *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Style) - Courage the Cowardly Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Style): Donna Silenter's First Date? *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Joy Hilda Hippo.jpg|Hilda Hippo as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Elmer Fudd as Monsieur D'Arque.jpeg|Elmer Fudd as Anger Courage courage the cowardly dog.png|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Fear Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as Riley Andersen Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Bing Bong Category:The Care Bears Family and The Spacebots in Fryguyland Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG